remordimientos disipados
by la alquimista de la flama
Summary: sus pensamientos, sus dudas, sus recuerdos, todo sobre el, todo cambio y para mejor, cuando un sueño se cumple deja de serlo para ser parte de la realidad... ROYAI
1. Chapter 1

Remordimientos disipados

Despierto aturdido por mis sueños, mis manos, veo mis manos, no se por que pero ya se ha vuelto una costumbre, cada ves que despierto las veo, manchadas, aquel color, tan puro y a la vez tan sucio, vienes esas imágenes a mi, mi pasado, me persigue, no lo resisto, no puedo mas, no lo aguanto, me levanto, recuerdo, era solo un sueño, un sueño que viene a mi todas las noches, un sueño que hace tiempo no lo fue, fue la realidad, pero ahora, ahora son recuerdos, y no simples recuerdos, recuerdos que emanan de mi conciencia, ella, ella no me deja vivir, me recuerda cada paso, cada acción, todo lo que hice, no me deja vivir me atormenta, hace que el pasado se vea como el mas puro y real presente, y tu, tu? Como pudiste! Acaso no confiabas en mí? Has muerto, todo por mi culpa, como crees que eso afecte a tu familia, a tus compañeros, y en especial a mi, vuelvo a verlas, veo de nuevo, veo mis manos manchadas nuevamente, otra ves; las lavo incesantemente pero no se puede devolver el tiempo, no puedo remediar nada, veo en lo que me he convertido y lo que he hecho.

Ya es hora, es hora de partir a mi lugar, lleno de amigos como de enemigos, en pensar en ella, ella, ella hace que el pasado duela menos, que aunque sea por pequeños instantes todo desaparezca, ella… ella siempre estará allí, acompañándome, protegiéndome de la mismísima muerte, pero es que acaso no entiendes que prefiero mil veces la muerte que quedarme solo, mi amigo ya se fue, me dejo, partió y por mil razones que siempre resolveré que ha sido siempre mi culpa, mi culpa por haber aceptado su ayuda, de no ser así estaría vivo, aquí con su familia, la imagen de elyssia llorando al ver que su padre estaba siendo enterrado, sus gritos, sus lagrimas, ha sido mi culpa que ella viera eso, toda mi culpa.

Ahora en dirección a mi lugar, camino por las calles desiertas, no hay nadie, solo mis dudas, mis confusiones y yo, debajo de la lluvia, mil veces la he odiado pero no puedo pasar de lado que se siente, se siente muy bien estar bajo de ella, y aunque igualmente sea por unos momentos, hace que todas mis culpas y dudas se disipen, me imagino como todos los días, verla llegar, ella simplemente ella, ilumina mi oscuro mundo y retira mis dudas existenciales, a veces y solo a veces, pienso en la palabras de mi amigo, hughes, se que en el fondo el siempre tuvo razón, era una buena opción, casarme ja, quien se querría casar con alguien como yo, de seguro mas de una se ofrecería pero solo por mi puesto y mi aspecto, de seguro al saber de mi pasado huirían despavoridas de mi, y no quiero alguien simple quiero alguien con quien disfrutar mis días, mis ratos, las malas pasadas y las duras envestidas de la vida, alguien que estuviera en las malas y en las buenas con migo, yo se que si la hay es ella, simplemente ella, pero dudo que quiera estar con migo de esa manera.

Al fin, llegue a mi destino, ya adentro me dirijo a mi lugar, entro, me siento en aquella silla tan confortante que ha logrado mantener mi peso, no solo el físico sino el moral, en el sentimental, todo absolutamente todo, mis dudas mis crisis todo, es raro en mi pero necesito alguna distracción, aunque sea una leve para poder apartar de mi todo esto, todo que no me deja en paz, empiezo a firmar los papeles, aquellos que no termine ayer, y que logre convencerte de que me dejaras dejarlos para hoy, parece que he llegado temprano, muy temprano, ni tu has llegado aun, no, no puedo, estoy al borde, siento como caigo al profundo abismo, no puedo, demasiada presión sobre mi, demasiada culpa, a pesar de que todos estos años logre mantenerla bajo control, llega un momento en que no puedo, vuelvo al principio nuevamente, todas juntas invaden mi cabeza, el dolor, no aguanto, siento como mis ojos empiezan a arder, no lo puedo creer volví al principio, estoy tan vulnerable, lloro, lloro por todo lo que esta dentro de mi, esos sentimientos, claro lloro por que ya no aguanto, las malditas dudas existenciales, la maldita culpa, la maldita inercia de todos los días, el maldito dolor el rencor y todos ellos, lo bueno es que cada una tiene su razón estoy aquí, sigo con vida, por la única razón de cambiar todo, se que con eso no remediare mis actos, pero puedo mejorar aunque sea un poco el mundo, mi meta, mi venganza por mi amigo, lloro, lloro incesantemente apoyado en mis brazos.

No siento cuando alguien abre la puerta ja, tan sumergido estoy, desahogándome de todo en silencio que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, sumergido en mi mundo junto con mis inseparables dudas, despierto, siento unos brazos alrededor de mi, me levanto del susto al ver que eres tu, trato de disimular pero no puedo, se que nunca podré engañarte, me conoces demasiado bien, logras calmarme y me abrazas, sin cruzar una palabra, siento que estas aquí con migo, no pude mas.

-riza?-no espero a que me contestes- o me dejes nunca por favor, te necesito y yo… yo te amo.

Un gran silencio reina, me estas dando a entender que no quieres estar con migo de ese modo? Se que me adelante pero no puedo mas, no con esto que me aturde. Ya lo se nunca estarás con migo de ese modo, tu silencio me lo ha dado a entender.

-coronel…- me heriste con esas palabras si no es lo que quiero escuchar, no lo digas por favor- roy..- corriges dándome una leve pero notable esperanza- nunca te voy a dejar, siempre estaré con tigo en las buenas y en las malas, y yo…yo.. Yo te amo.

Esas palabras me dejaron en blanco, olvide todo, todo, absolutamente todo, levante mi cara hasta quedar en frete de la tuya, y todo, todo queda sellado con un dulce y tierno beso, que luego cambia para tornarse apasionado y lujurioso, sellando con este nuestro amor para siempre y el hacho de que ni la muerte nos separara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

que tal?¿ a mi me ha encantado! Gracias a lady scorpion que me ha dado muxos animos y por ella subi este escrito, se lo dedico a ella mi amiga y mi lectora de prueba dejen review por favor! necesito saber si les gusto


	2. Chapter 2

Me levanto de nuevo, veo mis manos, ya no están manchadas, desde el momento en que di a conocer mis verdaderos sentimientos, todo, todo ha cambiado, y aunque las dudas no se han disipado por completo, he logrado con su amor, cariño y comprensión, encontrar las respuestas de la gran mayoría, desde que esta aquí, conmigo, todo ha cambiado.

Aunque todo quedó en el pasado, he logrado retener y alargar cada uno de mis días a su lado, mis sueños o más bien mis metas, como siempre digo un sueño que se cumple deja de ser sueño para ser parte de la realidad, las he podido alcanzar, ahora como una ves te lo dije amigo, entraría al ejército y fuera cual fuera el precio para dirigir este lo haría, así podría cambiar las normas desde adentro, ahora aquí sentado en mi silla, firmando papeles como siempre ja, con sueño aun, dormitando, pero todo ha cambiado, ahora es otra oficina, más grande, más cómoda, más digna del mismo Fuhrer Roy Mustang Alquimista de la Flama; sin contar una ves más que alcancé todas mis metas, una de ellas cambiar el uniforme femenino por minifaldas jajá jajá, claro todas menos ella, fue agradable por un lado ya que podía observarla mejor, pero por otro lado desagradable pues yo no quería iniciar una llamada "masacre" a todo el que se le quedaba viendo o hablaba de ella, así que todas menos ella usarán el nuevo uniforme, por una orden directa mía, ella es la única que seguirá usando pantalón, claro no puedo dejarla andar en mini falda por todo el cuartel.

También cambié esas estupidas reglas de fraternización, solo que se respetan las horas de trabajo, si no mal recuerdo esa fue una de las primeras normas en cambiar jajaja, claro eso es de esperarse si quiero que todo marche bien, tengo que realizar los cambios necesarios para que mi plan funcione y así no tendrá excusa jajaja ,soy brillante, igualmente y no se podía esperar menos, cumplí mi promesa cambié por completo el ejército, no fue fácil pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, ahora no se basa en guerras, si no en la capacidad de arreglar los problemas mediante la palabra, se han resuelto muchos problemas por medio de esta misma, se soluciono lo de ihsball, y aunque, soy una persona muy ocupada siempre saco tiempo para estar con ella, claro no me puedo permitir descuidarla y mucho menos perderla, ya que ella, ella ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado junto con Hughes, cada minuto, cada segundo que paso sin ella, crecen mas y mas mis ansias por verla, por tenerla, mirarla, mimarla, jugar con sus dorados cabellos, por sentir esos cálidos labios sobre los míos, esos besos llenos de amor, solo para mí que solo ella sabe darme, ya casi es hora, suspiro, es hora de estar con ella, es algo raro en mí pero…, he terminado todo el trabajo de hoy, tengo todo listo, así no tendrá excusa válida, espero que le guste. Me tomó mucho tiempo escogerlo y de paso encontrarlo, algo tan hermoso y sencillo como ella, pero al final después de una ardua búsqueda di con él, un anillo, de oro con tres delicados y finos diamantes, el del centro de mayor tamaño que los de más, realza el estilo de este mismo, es grandioso el tenerlo en mi mano, de saber que hoy es mi día, de que hoy voy a pedirte que seas mía, que te unas a mí por la eternidad, y que ni la misma muerte nos separe.

Hoy es el día Maes, es el día en que voy a tomar en cuenta tus palabras, pero, no puedo anticiparme a los hechos, espero que su respuesta sea que si, que si quiere unirse a mi para siempre, ya es hora, es hora de partir, hoy es el día Riza, día en que espero que me aceptes para siempre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno otro capitulo ªª espero que les guste y q dejen reviews XD muchas gracias a lady que oficialmente fue la primera persona que lo leyo, y sinceramente ella es la que me da la inspiración para transcribir los fic XD, ya que este ya lo tenia escrito desde el dia siguiente que subi el primero XD pura flojera bueno gracias a todos ªª y a lady en especial………………….


End file.
